Hemophilia
by Hime-Uzumakiey
Summary: Pertengkaran yang membuat mereka berpisah selamanya. Kesalahan tak termaafkan... Sasunaru oneshoot


*HEMOPHILIA*

Stories by Hime-uzumakiey

Sasunaru Fanficton

Rate T

 **Disc : Mr.Masashi Kishimoto**

 _Summary : Pertengkaran yang membuat mereka berpisah selamanya. Kesalahan yang tak termaafkan._

 _Warning : Mengandung unsur Boys Loves, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, Sangat kaku, cerita absurd, alur kecepatan, nekat baca tanggung sendiri_

Siang itu cuaca sedang sangat terik teriknya. Di sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan perumahan elit, tampaklah dua orang pemuda dengan wujud yang berbeda. Yang satu berperawakan tinggi, dengan kulit halus seputih porslen, berwajah tegas dengan hidung yang mancung dan muka tanpa jerawat sama sekali, matanya yang sekelam malam bagai batu Onyx, memiliki tantanan rambut yang aneh dengan model spike yang bagian belakangnya mencuat keatas melawan gravitsi berwarna raven. Pemuda itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke anak dari pengusaha property, dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Memiliki seorang kakak bernama Uchiha Itachi.

Dan pemuda satunya lagi berperawakan lebih pendek dari Sasuke kira kira 5 Centi, berkulit halus bewarna cramel (tan), berwajah cenderung manis dan cantik daripada tampan, hidungnya yang mancung dengan muka tanpa jerawat sama sekali, dan terdapat tanda seperti kumis kucing dikedua pipinya, bermata blue sapphire dengan bulu mata yang lentik meski tak banyak, rambutnya yang pirang membuatnya berkilau saat terkena sinar matahari. Pemuda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto seorang anak yatim piatu dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Naruto merupakan putra tunggal dari pasangan MinaKushi, semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Naruto tidak memiliki siapapun kecuali keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan teman lama dari kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke dan Naruto telah menikah meski di usia muda, itu dikarnakan permintaan terakhir dari kedua orang tua Naruto serta keputusan bersama keluarga Uchiha. Pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto sangat harmonis meski mereka berdua sering bertengkar karena beda pendapat, tapi setelah itu mereka berbaikan kembali dan melupakan masalah yang mereka permasalahkan.

Sasuke dan Naruto telah berpacaran sejak lama oleh karna itu mereka berdua dinikahkan. Meski hubungan mereka ditentang oleh masyarakat umum/awam pernikahan mereka berlangsung baik yang dihadiri oleh beberapa kolega Uchiha serta sahabat-sahabat mereka. Alasan utama Sasuke menikahi Naruto karena ia sangat mencintainya tentu saja. Selain itu Sasuke juga harus melindungi Naruto seketat mungkin, dikarenakan Naruto memiliki penyakit yang amat sangat langka. Yakni penyakit Hemophilia yang diturunkan dari sang ibu.

Luka sedikit saja Naruto akan langsung kehabisan darah dan tidak ada lagi didunia ini. Dan jika Naruto mengalami luka yang berdarah seperti terkena benda tajam atau yang lainnya, Sasuke pasti cepat mengobati Naruto supaya darahnya berhati mengalir meski Naruto akan demam setelahnya.

Oleh sebab itu Sasuke menyewa seorang pembantu untuk mengurusi seluruh perkerjaan rumahnya. Meski kadang Naruto protes karena itu. Tapi itu semua demi kebaikan dan keselamatan Naruto sendiri.

Nampak kedua pemuda tersebut Sasuke dan Naruto sedang beradu mulut di depan rumah mereka. Ini dikarenakan masalah yang sepele.

 **Flashback beberapa saat sebelumnya**

Naruto yang tidak ada kerjaan di rumah hanya melamun saja sambil menonton Tv yang setiap saatnya selalu dipindahkan chanelnya oleh dirinya. Semua perkerjaan rumah sudah ada yang urus. Naruto bosan sangat bosan, mana Sasuke lagi kerja di perusahaan ayahnya. Naruto kesepian, rumah sebesar ini terasa sunyi bila hanya ada dirinya dan satu orang pembantu rumah tangga.

Naruto mengambil handphone nya di atas meja dan mengirim sms pada temannya,

To : Kiba Si Puppy

 **Kib kau dimana? Aku bosan nich**

 **Kerumahmu ya?**

 **Send**

Naruto menunggu balasa dari temannya itu sambil mengetuk ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke atas meja.

Tingggg

From : Kiba Si Puppy

 **Sorry Nar, aku tidak ada dirumah. Aku ada di taman bersama yang lain lagi mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Sekali lagi maaf tak bisa menemanimu...**

Naruto segera membalas pesan dari temanya itu,

To : Kiba Si Puppy

 **Yaaaa payahhh. Aku sungguh bosan dirumah ini, apa kau tak ada saran kib?**

 **Send**

Tingggg

From : Kiba Si Puppy

 **Ada sich, sebaiknya kau pergi refreshing kemana gitu, ketempat hiburan, taman binatang, atau tempat lainya. Tapi jika Sasuke ikut bersama mu ok. Udah ya aku benar benar sibuk nich**

 **Sayonara...**

Itulah sms terakhir dari Kiba, Naruto ingin menggerutu karena temannya itu memberi saran yang tak bermutu sama sekali. Sudah tau Sasuke jam segini tidak ada dirumah. Mau kemana dirinya?

Naruto beranjak ke dapur untuk mengabil air mineral, saat ia membuka lemari es persedian tomat dan jeruk tinggal sedikit, Naruto bertanya pada pembantu yang sibuk membuat makan siang.

"Bi, Tomat Jeruknya kok tinggal sedikit?"

"Iya tuan bibi lupa tadi membelinya, maaf nanti setelah ini bibi akan ke supermarket depan untuk membelinya."

Lampu imajiner tiba tiba menyala di kepala Naruto.

"Tidak usah bi, biar aku saja yang membelinya sekalian jalan jalan ya?"

"Tapi tuan..."

"Shutttttt bibi tak usah khawatir, kan supermarket ada diujung jalan dekat kok. Oh ya jangan beritahu Sasuke ya bi!"

Setelahnya Naruto pergi keluar rumah menuju supermarket di ujung jalan sana. Saat sampai di supermarket, Naruto masuk dan mengambil kerajang dorong dan segera menuju ketempat buah buahan.

"Beli jeruk dulu baru tomat" Naruto bermonolog sendiri. Ia memelih jeruk jeruk yang tampak masih segar, setelah banyak memilih dirasa cukup Naruto segera berpindah ke stand penjual tomat. Hampir sama banyak jeruk dan tomat yang ia beli keranjangnya hampir setengah terisi penuh.

"Ah iya mumpung aku disini sekalian saja bli beberapa Ramen cup untuk ganjal peruttt."

 **Skip**

Naruto segera mendorong keranjangnya yang sudah 1/4 penuh itu ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaanya.

"Naruto?"

Tiba-tiba datang suara dari arah belakangnya, Naruto berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memangilnya tadi. Pemuda itu terlihat familiar dimatanya tapi ia lupa siapa pemuda ini dan kapan pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Etto...siapa ya? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Wajahmu tak asing"

Si penyapa mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kau lupa dengan ku? Aku Temujin."

Meski penyapa menyebutkan namanya Naruto benar benar lupa akan sosok didepannya ini.

"Baru beberapa tahun berlalu dan kau sudah melupakan ku. Kau kejam Naruto aku saja masih mengingat mu sampai sekarang. Aku teman sekelas mu waktu SD dulu. Apa kau ingat, dulu kau sering memanggil ku si Nerd Temujin."

Naruto mencoba mengingat masa masa sekolah dasarnya dulu. Tapi sepertinya Naruto benar benar lupa. si pemuda yang bernama Temujin itu terlihat kecewa. Suatu ingatan terbesit di otaknya.

"Ah... Kau! Itu sudah lama sekali, kau terlihat berubah banyak sekarang?! Mana kaca mata serta gigi kawat mu itu heh?"

Temujin terlihat terkekeh atas pertanyaan konyol dari Naruto, "Sudah lama kubuang. Oh iya sepertinya kau belanja banyak, biar aku yang bayar hitung hitung sebagai pertemuan teman lama"

"Ah tidak tidak usah tak perlu repot repot. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Kuliah?"

"Sudah biar aku saja". Setelah itu Temujin benar benar membayar belanjaan Naruto. "Tidak aku hanya sedang liburan kesini, dan kebetulan aku membeli rokok di supermarket ini. Dan kebetulannya lagi aku malah bertemu dengan mu disini."

Naruto dan Temujin keluar dari kawasan Supermarket. Bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naruto membuat Temujin merasa senang.

Dulu ketika mereka masih SD Temujin sangat menyukai sifat konyol Naruto akan tetapi Temujin tidak berani mengungkap perasaannya pada Naruto. Ia pikir mereka tidak akan bertemu kembali, tapi siapa yang menduga kalau ternyata malah tanpa sengaja kembali bertemu disini dan ternyata Naruto masihlah tetap seperti dulu, sama sekali tak berubah. Ia masih terlihat tambah manis dan imut.

"Biar aku mengantar mu hinga kerumah".

"Tidak usah rumah ku dekat kok".

"Aku memaksa Naruto".

"Baiklah..."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Naruto dengan suasana hening yang menyelimuti.

"Emmmm Naruto kau kuliah dimana sekarang?"

"Ah tidak aku tidak kuliah"

"Terus..."

"Kau kenal dengan Sasuke kan? Aku menikah dengannya maaf tak mengundang mu Temujin"

"Oh" pupus sudah harapannya.

Saat sudah sampai denpan pagar rumah Naruto,"Mau mampir sebentar?"

"Ah tidak aku masih ada urusan yang lain, jaa. Oh sampaikan salam ku untuk Sasuke"

Setelah Temujin benar benar pergi dari hadapan Naruto. Disudut jalan terlihat Sasuke yang baru pulang dari kantor. Ia sengaja berhenti disana disaat melihat keakraban antara Naruto dan pria tadi . Sasuke terganggu melihatnya dan sejak kapan Naruto berani keluar tanpa dirinya di cuaca seperti ini. Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya menuju Gerbang rumah dan bertepatan dengan itu Naruto baru akan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Naru..."

Naruto berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke telah berdiri di belakangnya. "Ah Suke kau baru pulang?"

"Kau dari mana? Kemana bibi kenapa kau yang belanja? Dan siapa pemuda tadi"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "Ahh itu anooo... Ah iya tadi Temujin kau masih ingatkan Sasuke si Nerd Temujin? Sekarang ia telah berubah tidak lagi memakai kacamata tebal dan kawat giginya. Ia terlihat tampan sekarang."

Naruto sepertinya tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada Wajah Sasuke. Naruto melirik sebentar kearahnya.

"Kau tau kesalahan mu hari ini sangat fatal Dobe. Bagaimana kalau kau terluka jika keluar seperti tadi"

"Tapi Suke..."

 **Flashback off**

"Kau tau itu berbahaya untukmu"

"AKU BOSAN DITINGGAL SENDIRIAN DI RUMAH INI. KAU TAU"

"JADI APA MAU MU HAH!! KAU MAU AKU BERHENTI BERKERJA SEPERTI ITU!!!

Naruto mengabaikan kemarahan Sasuke dan berjalan terlebih dulu masuk kedalam rumah. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku lelah kau jangan menguras kesabaran ku NARUTO"

Hiks...Hiks terdengar isak tangis Naruto.

"Kau hanya bisa menangis saja"

" **Seandainya dulu aku tidak pernah mengenal mu dan tidak menikah dengan mu mungkin aku merasa bebas sekarang tidak terkekang sepeti ini. Kau tau Suke bagaimana perasaan ku?!** "

Deg

Jantung Sasuke berdenyut nyeri mendengar perkataan Naruto. Tersulut emosi Sasuke membalas perkataan Naruto.

" **LEBIH BAIK KAU IKUT KEDUA ORANG TUA MU SANA!!!** "

Dan **blammm** Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di ruang tamu dan pergi kekamarnya dengan debaman pintu yang kuat.

Deggg

Jantung Naruto serasa berhenti medengar luapan emosi Sasuke. Ia menangis tersedu sedu karenanya.

Pembantu rumah tersebut melihat semua pertengkaran itu, ia segera menghampiri tuanya bermaksud menenangkan.

"Maaf tuan semuanya salah bibi, seandainya bibi melarang tuan untuk belanja tadi. Pasti tuan Naruto tidak dimarahi oleh tuan Sasuke."

Naruto mencoba menghapus air matanya, "tidak bibi, Naru yang salah karena memaksa tadi" ia mencoba tersenyum pada bibi. "Semua perkerjaan rumah sudah selesaikan? Lebih baik bibi pulang dulu yaa".

Bibi terlihat ragu dengan keputusan Naruto, meninggalkan nya dalam kondisi seperti ini itu sangat tidak memungkinkan. "Tapi tuan saya..."

"Sudah tidak apa apa, sudah bibi pulang saja ok"

Melihat tatapan Naruto membuat bibi tidak bisa menolak permintaan majikannya ini. "Baiklah, bibi pamit pulang dulu tuan".

Setelah kepergian si bibi, Naruto beranjak kedapur, "Makan siang sudah siap, sebaiknya aku membuat jus tomat sebagai permintaan maaf ku pada Sasuke" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis dan mulai mencuci tomat-tomat yang dibelinya tadi, dan memotongnya jadi kecil kecil terakhir memasukan kedalam blender.

Sisa tomat dan jeruk yang tak terpakai dimasukkannya kedalam lemari pendingin.

"Nah sudah tinggal ditambah pernis sedikit"

Naruto mengiris tipis buah tomat yang ada dan tanpa sengaja jarinya teriris pisau membuatnya terluka dan berdarah.

"Aww" secara reflek ia memasukan jarinya yang terluka kedalam mulutnya sendiri. Menghisap darah yang keluar.

"Tidak mau berhenti"

Naruto mengambil kain yang ada di dekatnya dan melilitkan kain tersebut pada jarinya yang terluka. Ia meliha hasil irisan tomatnya tadi, wajahnya kembali suram.

"Hahhhh banyak darahnya, kubuang sajalah"

Setelahnya Naruto mengambil tomat terkecil didalam kulkas dan mengiris sedikit bagian bawahnya lalu di letakkan diatas pinggiran gelas. Selesai...

Naruto menata makanan dimeja makan dengan riangnya. "Letakan jusnya disini dan tadaaa selesai, tinggal panggil Sasuke deh"

Perlahan lahan Naruto membuka pintu kamar mereka. Sasuke menutup semua jendela kamar mereka menggunakan tirai sehingga membuat seluruh ruang kamar itu menjadi gelap temeram. Sasuke berbaring menyamping membelakangi Naruto di atas tempat tidur. Biasanya Naruto lah yang sering ngambek seperti ini, tetapi kini malah sebaliknya.

"Sasuke, saatnya makan siang" ucap Naruto pelan.

Tetapi tidak ada tanggapan. Naruto kini sudah berdiri di dekat tempat tidur, Naruto hendak menyentuh pundak Sasuke tapi saat tangannya tinggal beberapa centi lagi dari pundak Sasuke ia pun langsung menariknya kembali. Hening terjadi beberapa saat, Naruto maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang buka mulut.

Saat 10 menit setelahnya barulah Naruto buka suara, "Suke Gomen ne, hahhhh baiklah kalau gitu aku tunggu diruang makan ya. Jangan lama lama ngambeknya Suke-Chan."

Setelah sampai di meja makan, Naruto terlihat kecewa. Ia dan Sasuke tidak pernah bentengkar sehebat ini. Kalaupun pernah mereka pasti cepat berbaikan kembali. Tidak seperti ini.

Menit demi menit berlalu hampir 1 jam Sasuke tak keluar dari kamar. Wajah Naruto sudah pucat pasi karena tidak makan bukan karena tidak makan tetapi darah yang keluar dari jarinya tidak berhenti mengalir. Ia ingin berteriak memanggil Sasuke tapi tenaganya tidak cukup untuk melakukan hal itu. Tidak terasa darah yang keluar dari jarinya sudah memenuhi lantai keramik dibawahnya.

1 jam lebih Naruto menunggu Sasuke tetapi ia tidak keluar juga, kesadaran Naruto hampir menipis. Di sisa sisa kesadarannya Naruto berujar lirih "Suke..." Setelahnya kesadaran Naruto benar benar hilang.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar Sasuke terlihat berfikir mengenai kata kata Naruto tadi,

' **Seandainya dulu aku tidak pernah mengenal mu dan tidak menikah dengan mu mungkin aku merasa bebas sekarang tidak terkekang seperti ini. Kau tau Suke bagaimana perasaan ku'**

Kata kata itu terus berulang di dalam kepalanya. Apa benar selama ini ia telah mengekang Naruto dari kehidupannya sendiri. Tapi kata Naruto yang mengucapkan bahwa ia menyesal telah mengenal Sasuke dan menikah dengannya itu sungguh menyakitkan hati.

Apa lagi tadi Naruto memanggilnya Suke-Chan, ia benar benar tidak merasa bersalah padanya. Ia mengekang Naruto itu untuk kebaikan dan keselamatan Naruto sendiri bukan sekedar mengekang.

Sasuke takut Naruto akan terluka diluar sana tanpa pengawasannya.

Sasuke akui ia terlalu larut dalam

pekerjaannya daripada menemani Naruto dirumah. Tapi kan biasanya, ia selalu menomor satukan Naruto dari pekerjaannya. Biasanya Sasuke jika pulang kantor malam ia akan menitipkan Naru di rumah keluarga Uchiha biar di jaga Kaa-san nya. Nah sekarang ia pulangnya siang wajar kalau Sasuke meninggalkan Naru dirumah sendiri.

Tak terasa sudah hampir 3 jam Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menunggu di luar. Sasuke beranjak pergi kemar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian.

Setelah itu ia akhirnya keluar juga dari kamar dan segera menuju meja makan. "Naru..." panggilnya. Tetapi tak ada sahutan dari yang dipanggil.

Naruto tampak menelukupkan wajahnya di meja dengan satu tangannya. "Naru kau tidur sayang?"

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat ke lantai keramik putihnya telah digenangi oleh caira merah kental Darah?!!

Darah siapa? Jangan bilang ini darah Naruto. Sasuke mengikuti aliran darah tersebut sampai keasalnya, ia sudah cemas setengah mati karena ini.

Mata Sasuke membulat, ternyata dugaan benar. Sasuke segera berlari menuju Naruto dan memeluk erat dirinya.

"Naru sadarlah..." ucapnya lirih.

Tubuh Naruto mulai terasa medingin dan wajahnya benar benar pucat tanpa darah. Sasuke berpikir cepat, ia menggendong Naruto ala Bridal Style dan segera menyambar kunci mobilnya.

Sasuke dengan kecepatan penuh memacu mobilnya menuju Rumah sakit ternama di jepang.

Tubuh lemas Naruto kini terbaring di ruangan ICU. Detak jantung Naruto masih ada walaupun lemah. Beberbagai perlatan medis melekat pada tubuhnya. Mesin pendetak Jantung berada tepat disamping kanannya dan katung berisi darah golongan B berada di samping kirinya. Dokter serta para susternya masih ada di dalam ruangan itu. Sudah hampir 1 jam lamanya para Dokter berada didalam, belum ada tanda-tanda mau keluar.

Sasuke yang masih mengenakan pakaian santainya terus berjalan mondar mandir di depan ruang ICU.

Kedatangan keluarga Uchiha membuatnya berhenti mondar mandir, dan sebuah hataman telak dari sang kakaklah yang didapatkannya.

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SASUKE!!! Kenapa Naru bisa terluka seperti ini hahh!!!" Teriak Itachi murka pada adiknya.

Mikoto hanya bisa mengelus pundak putra sulungnya memberi ketenangan pada putranya itu. Fugaku sendiri langsung berjalan kearah pintu kaca ruang ICU melihat keadaan menantunya yang tak bisa dikatakan baik baik saja. Disana terlihat para dokter yang mencoba menyelamatkan menantu kesayangannya.

Sasuke menghapus darah disudut bibirnya, "Kau tau Baka Aniki, bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Mana mungkin aku melakukan suatu hal yang buruk padanya!!" Sasuke mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan pada dinding Rumah sakit.

Itachi merasa emosinya semakin meluap, "KAU..." perkataan Itachi terpotong saat melihat seorang dokter berkacamata bulat menghampiri mereka semua. Sang dokter terlihat menggeleng lemah "Maaf kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin tetapi Tuhan berkehedak lain"

Dunia Sasuke seakan berputar karenanya, potongan potongan ingatan mulai merebak ke dalam kepalanya. Ingatan tentang pertemuan pertama mereka sewaktu kecil, ingatan tentang mereka berdua masuk sekolah bersama, ingatan tentang mereka berdua menikah, ingatan tentang kebersamaan mereka berdua setelah menikah, dan terakhir ingatan tentang pertengkaran mereka berdua tadi siang. Sasuke ingat tadi siang ia sempat mengatakan 'LEBIH BAIK KAU IKUT KEDUA ORANG TUA MU SANA!!!'

Deggg

"Naru..." Sasuke segera berlari ke ruangan dimana Naruto berada.

"Sasuke tunggu..." panggil Itachi yang dihentikan sang ayah dengan memegang pundaknya.

Disana terlihat Naruto yang telah ditutupi kain putih, Sasuke membukanya "Naru sayang bangulah jangan membuat lelucon seperti ini. Ini sama sekali tak lucu. Naru..." Sasuke merangkul Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Ia menangis tersedu sedu seperti bukan Uchiha sama sekali.

Mikoto masuk ke ruangan tersebut diikuti oleh Fugaku dan Itachi dibelakangnya. Hati Mikoto teriris melihat keadaan yang di depannya. Sasuke tak pernah menangis seperti itu bahkan saat ia kecil dulu. Bahkan saat ia terjatuh dari sepedanya pun ia memasang muka datarnya.

Fugaku menghampiri putra bungsunya, " Sudah jangan menangis. Uchiha tidak pernah menangis SASUKE." Fugaku membentak putranya padahal ia sendiri menahan tangis chk chk dasar Fugaku.

Sasuke mulai bergumam tidak jelas "Ini semua salahku Otou-san. Salahku, aku yang membuat Naru pergi. Semua salahku..."

Mikoto serta Itachi mendekat ke Sasuke, mereka berdua tak kuasa melihat ini semua. "Sasuke..." panggil Itachi menyentuh pundak adiknya. Ia dapat merasakan pundak adiknya yang begetar hebat. "Sudahlah ini bukan salahmu"

"Ikhlaskan kepergiannya"

"Ti...dak..."

Sasuke jatuh pingsan, semua panik. "Sasukeeee" teriak ketiga orang itu.

Fugaku memangku kepala putranya.

"Cepat pangfil dokter Tachi!"

"Dokter dokter dokter tolong Otoutouku!"

Epilog

Terlihat Sasuke sedang duduk ditaman penuh bunga matahari. Sasuke memainkan kakinya dan dari arah belakang nampaklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang menutupi matanya.

"Naru" ucapnya lembut tanpa melepas tangan yang menutupi matanya.

Naruto terkekeh dibelakangnya, "Kau tau ini aku Suke" Naruto segera berpindah ke samping Sasuke.

"Apa pun yang kau lakukan, aku pasti tahu sayang"

Naruto tersenyum amat manis pada Sasuke. "Aishiteru yo Suke"

"Aishiteru mo Naru"

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku memaafkan mu Suke"

"Apa yang kau katakan Naru"

"Suke kembalilah"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku suda kembali. Bersamamu Naru"

"Tidak. Ini mimpi Suke, aku maksuk ke alam bawah sadar mu"

"Jadi semua itu nyata?!"

Naruto mengangukan kepalanya " Aku sudah memaafkan mu. Apa kau mau memaafkan aku Suke?

"Kau bicara apa. Apapun kesalahan mu selalu pasti kumaafkan Naru"

"Jika begitu, aku sudah tak ada urusan di dunia ini. Aku menunggu mu di dunia sana Suke, tapi jangan cepat cepat biarkan takdir yang menentukan."

Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya. Naruto balas memeluk Sasuke tak kalah eratnya. "Oh iya Temuji menitipkan salam untukmu. Dan juga titipkan salam ku pada Kiba dan yang lainya ya"

Sasuke terlihat mengangguk kecil "Sayonara Sasuke"

Kemudian Naruto menghilang dari pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri masih memeluk dan merasakan kehangatan Naruto walaupun lama kelamaan menghilang juga.

"Sayonara Naruto Dobe"

 **The End**

sorry jika cerita ga nyambung. ini fiksi yaaa ga real jadi hal yang ada didalam cerita tersebut tidak sesuai fakta.

terakhir R n R please


End file.
